Application WO-A-2009022929 describes an automatic golf ball collection system that can function autonomously or remotely controlled. It includes an artificial vision system to detect the balls to be collected, and a processing system which processes the images acquired by the artificial vision system, and which individually controls motors which move a collection vehicle, defining a path to be followed according to the detections found in the images. Several operational modalities are proposed with reference to the path to be followed by the collection vehicle e.g. it has to pass along some designated control points or control locations which are previously defined by a positioning system (for example GPS) of the own collection systems. The system provides the installation of a great variety of sensors which allow it to avoid all kind of obstacles and irregularities of the field (since it is intended for outdoor use: in particular for a golf course), as well as to return to the base station if weather conditions are adverse.
DE-A-19711298A discloses a method and a device for the detection and automatic collection of objects, such as tennis balls, with a computing system including an opto-electric detection system comprising one camera, a laser scanner or a sonar sensor that, depending on the application, even can be combined. The device analyzes the surroundings, it detects the elements to be collected, and it determines the collection trajectory, along which the device can redirect its path to avoid obstacles or to choose an alternative itinerary
In US-A-20080189004, a vehicle for ball collection in a golf course is disclosed, which follows either one balls collection trajectory or another one based on the information relative to the balls distribution on the field. The information can be acquired by means of a visual sensor located on the vehicle itself or on a remote unit. Its specification indicates that collection of other types of balls can be a performed, such as those for tennis. In EP-B 0372249, a device to collect tennis balls in an automatic way is proposed, as well as to smooth the playing surface by means of a brush.
In the cited applications, possible interaction of the ball collection apparatus or device with the player is unsolved or insufficiently developed, whereby the possibility for the device to deliver the game balls or balls to the player and generally the response time is deficient to use the application in a game dynamic without imposing restraints or excessive changes. The purpose of this invention solves such deficiencies.